Trois Silmarils sur un diadème
by UnePasseMiroir
Summary: Trois Silmarils sur un diadème. Trois mains tâtonnant à leur recherche. Trois âmes perdues, trois voix, trois pensées... Un barde en détresse cherchant ses mots. Essai de poésie, hommage à l'amitié, allégorie, voix du cœur, prenez le comme vous voudrez.


_Hello les gens ! Je m'essaye à la poésie ;) c'est un texte très court que j'avais envie de le poster, parce que même si c'est peut-être mal exprimé par moment, ça parle de ce que je pense, ce que j'ai sur le cœur._

* * *

 _Dédicace spéciale à ma **Lùthien Psycho** , en espérant que tu apprécieras..._

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

 **– Trois Silmarils sur un diadème –**

 **0o0o0o0**

Je, il, elle,

Trois Silmarils sur un diadème.

.

Semblable à Melkor

Mon âme est

Brillante sans or,

Et grise comme le ciel d'orage est ma pensée

A mes pieds ni royaume ni armée, rien à conquérir ou à commander ;

Néanmoins avide de posséder,

Et jalouse du reste du monde

Tenant à ceux qu'elle aime,

Ténus comme des souffles de fumée,

N'osant parler,

Recluse dans les confins du monde,

Bannie, méprisée, oubliée

Dans les ombres, condamnée à y subsister,

A jamais

Mal-aimée…

.

Je, tu, nous,

Trois pierres forgées nous-même.

.

Elle est Maedhros,

Sa carcasse trop fragile, trop maladroite,

De cristal sont ses os

Les cicatrices de sa main droite

Et son cœur reposant dans l'autre…

Trop tendre et trop douce,

Trop facilement blessée,

A sa vie elle a déjà attenté.

Quelle folie !

Personne ne l'a-t-il jamais fait reculer

Alors qu'elle oscillait au bord de ce pic aigu ?

Le diadème ceignant son front,

Craignant que l'on vienne et la détrône !

De quel piédestal ?

Dans nos cœurs peut-être,

Lui a-t-on déjà dit ?

Elle est…

Impossible à remplacer.

.

Je, il, elle,

Trois pierres uniques à l'éclat blême.

.

Digne de Fëanor

Veillant comme un dragon sur son trésor

Si habile à mentir

Bien trop…

Pris au piège de ses ruses,

Incapable de ralentir

Emporté dans la roue et sa folle course

Et nous courons le retenir !

S'est forgé de ses mains son armure,

Encaissant les coups sans fléchir ni plier,

Grand, fort et passionné,

Intelligent comme imbécile,

Aussi ardent que courageux,

Subtilement sensible et soucieux,

Isolé dans son exil,

Trop orgueilleux pour le montrer…

.

Je, il, elle,

Trois malheureux bras cassés ;

.

Trois joyeux écorchés ;

.

Trois joyaux ternis ;

.

Trois merveilles à l'éclat bruni ;

.

Un jeune âge ingrat qui nous a taillés

Et nos facettes polies

Resplendissent de ce nous avons appris

Bien peu de choses en vérité ;

Et bien sombres aussi.

.

Je, tu, nous,

On…

.

Trois Silmarils ensemble dérobés

Serrés dans un même poing

Opprimés

Mais trop solides pour se briser

Car ensemble ils étaient

Ensemble ils seraient

Pour l'éternité !

.

Jusqu'à la fin du monde !

Ont-il jurés.

Quiconque les voudra mourra !

.

Trois Silmarils

Indestructibles et rayonnants

D'un faible éclat,

Attendant,

Espérant,

Le retour de leur maître…

.

Tant de sang pour eux versé,

Tant de vies pour eux volées,

Tant d'espoirs pour eux brisés.

.

Et pourquoi ?

.

Et pourquoi ?

.

Puisque tout ceci est vain…

.

Un les forgea,

Un les vola,

Un les reprit.

.

Jusqu'à la fin du monde !

Ont-il jurés.

Quiconque les voudra mourra !

.

Un les créa,

Un les voulut,

Un les reconquit.

.

Tant de sang par nous versé,

Tant de vies par nous volées,

Tant d'espoirs par nous brisés.

.

Et pourquoi ?

.

Et pourquoi ?

.

Une question sans réponse…

.

Mort...

.

Désolation...

.

Mépris et colère sur notre route.

.

Pluie et cendre sur notre manteau.

.

Larmes et sang sur nos mains.

.

Et ce fut la fin.

Car tout ceci était vain…

.

Créateurs et maîtres,

Œuvres et conquêtes,

Nous sommes l'un et l'autre,

Nous sommes hommes, rois et apôtres.

.

Maedhros, Melkor et Fëanor…

.

Jusqu'à la fin du monde !

Ont-il jurés.

Quiconque les voudra mourra !

.

Je, il, elle,

Je, tu, nous,

On…

.

Trois Silmarils taillés,

Pris et repris,

Volés et reconquis,

Et leurs liens tranchés par naïveté.

.

Trois Silmarils qui sont restés leurs propres maîtres,

Trois Silmarils devenus symboles d'un traître,

Trois Silmarils à jamais séparés…

.

Un veillant depuis les firmaments du ciel ;

Un englouti par les ondes bleues de la mer ;

Un reposant au sein des entrailles de la terre ;

.

Trois Silmarils.

.

Nous.

.

A jamais.

.

Trois Silmarils sur un diadème...

.

Je

 _Je..._

.

Vous

 _Vous..._

.

Aime

 _Aime..._

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Alors... si vous n'avez rien compris, dites vous que c'est normal._

 _Pour faire simple, moi et mes deux meilleurs amis nous sommes identifiés aux trois Silmarils, et chacun a "incarné" un personnage du Silmarillion auquel on ressemblait le plus. Alors j'ai pété les plombs, et j'ai écrit ça._


End file.
